


那天晚上

by murasaki_tsubame



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_tsubame/pseuds/murasaki_tsubame
Summary: 博士受＊色慾/博士電影細節可能有點出入，希望大家見諒角色被我寫的有點OOC我自首





	那天晚上

賽迪斯·希瓦納他花了將近一生的時間，研究開啟那道門的方法，然後他成功了，但他已經不是那個“希望得到年老魔法師認同的孩子”了，賽迪斯的人生經歷告訴他，再怎麼努力不認同你的人永遠都不會認同自己，就像他的父親與哥哥那樣，也知道自己並非魔法師口中，純潔善良毫無慾望的人，而這樣的他永遠無法成為魔法師的繼承人。

賽迪斯無視老魔法師的話語，毫不猶豫的拿起魔法結晶。身後的石像在他拿起結晶的瞬間幻化成黑煙，凝聚到結晶中，之後發生的事，他只有片段的記憶。賽迪斯記得，凝結起來的魔法結晶撲向自己，他倒地不久又站了起來，體內多了一股力量，然後他反射性的攻擊想要阻止自己的魔法師，接著他在熟悉的房間醒來。

賽迪斯滿身大汗的坐起來環顧四週，意識到他在自己房間的床上，他伸手摸了摸床頭櫃發現眼鏡不見了，然後才察覺到自己原先重度近視的雙眼，在沒有戴眼鏡的情況下，周遭的景色居然十分清晰。

「不是夢嗎？」賽迪斯快速的審視著自己的身體，從頭到腳都沒出現明顯的變化，除了右眼隱隱作痛之外。

『當然不是夢！這不是你努力很久的成果嗎？是你找到我們的。』賽迪斯腦內出現低沈的聲音，回答他的自言自語。

『我的孩子，你得到這些立於人類頂點的力量，有什麼想做的事情嗎？』這是同樣的聲音，但不同的語氣，這個聲音相對於前者沈穩許多。

「想做的事…？」賽迪斯思考著，過去在追求魔法的時間裡，他不曾仔細去想，為什麼想要有魔法，為什麼這麼努力的想得到力量。

沒等賽迪斯回答，腦中又出現新的聲音。

『喔！色慾它忍不住了，也沒辦法畢竟被關在石像中這麼久，我也餓得受不了了。』

接著黑色的煙霧從賽迪斯的體內竄出，在他的面前變成了一位黑色魁梧的惡魔，腦中的聲音間接的告訴賽迪斯，這個惡魔的名字是—色慾。

沒讓賽迪斯有反應，色慾爬上了他的床，巨大的手壓制他的胸膛，力道不大但也讓賽迪斯無法動彈。

『奇怪了，色慾居然用著原本的形象出現。』

『一點也不奇怪，怠惰…你果然又沒有仔細的了解我們的繼承人，我們新的繼承人沒愛過任何人，色慾當然無法呈現他喜歡的樣貌。』

伴隨著腦中的聲音，現實中的色慾開始急切的解開賽迪斯的皮帶。

「等…等一下！」在褲子快被脫下時，賽迪斯顫抖的伸出手，抓住色慾正在動作的手，希望這一切可以停止。

然而一點用也沒有，賽迪斯的褲子照樣被脫去，他要想逃走，可是又被長長的觸手拉回色慾身旁。現在他的下身呈現全裸的樣貌，修長的腿羞恥的被色慾打開，色慾的手來回的玩弄賽迪斯的腿毛，沈醉的品嚐繼承人的味道，從腳到腳踝，再從小腿到大腿，一路向下的輕吻著。

這一切是賽迪斯五十年的人生中不曾經歷過的，恐懼的同時這些行為帶給他的快感，讓他無法好好的思考。

『這個反應…不會還是處子吧？』

「哈…啊…」細小的喘息斷斷續續的從賽迪斯的口中溢出，他的身體像是觸電般不停的顫抖。

「放鬆。」同樣低沈的聲音，帶點命令的語氣，直接回盪於空間中—色慾的聲音。色慾的手伸向賽迪斯的臀部，輕輕的揉捏後，開始利用他的拇指在賽迪斯的後穴打轉。

賽迪斯完全無法放鬆，他僵硬的看著色慾的一舉一動，卻無法做出有意義的反抗，拇指進入他的後穴，疼痛讓賽迪斯漂亮的臉蛋扭曲，他的手用力的抓住床單。

迷濛之間，賽迪斯看到色慾紅色是眼睛直勾勾的看著自己，色慾慢慢的增加手指數，沒次的增加就會有一次的疼痛，但是疼痛不會持續太久，黑色的惡魔也不停的輕吻他安撫他。

「差不多要進去了。」色慾小聲的對著賽迪斯說，然後把原先進到對方體內的手指都退出。

「什…剛剛不就進來了嗎？」話一說完賽迪斯看到黑色的惡魔手中的硬挺，賽迪斯當然知道那是什麼，可是那並不是人類有的尺寸，很快的他就知道色慾想要做什麼「不…那個不可能進得來…」

色慾修長的觸手像是知道賽迪斯會逃走一樣，再次緊緊的綁住他。

『他不會以為性愛只用手指就結束了吧，真可愛！』

觸手伸入襯衫裡，輕輕的撫摸賽迪斯的肌膚，色慾將他的陰莖抵在賽迪斯的穴口。

『別怕！色慾可是我們七宗罪間，在性愛時最溫柔的一個了。』腦中的聲音一直安撫著賽迪斯，但當粗大的肉棒慢慢進入他的身體時，撕裂的疼痛讓他叫了出來，眼淚也不自覺地從眼角溢出。

「好痛…停下來，拜託…」賽迪斯用著沙啞的聲音說著。

「噓…沒事的，我會讓你舒服的。」色慾抱起床上的人，讓賽迪斯以坐勢包覆的他的硬挺，陰莖已經整根沒入對方的體內。

賽迪斯顫抖的抱著黑色的惡魔，希望這樣可以分散疼痛，色慾理解賽迪斯的痛苦，他將左手幻化成煙霧，讓煙霧包覆賽迪斯。

「啊…嗯…這個是？」不用很長的時間，賽迪斯的身體開始燥熱難耐，他不是那種對於生理需求十分有興趣的人，甚至有點性冷感，可是他現在非常的想要好好的來一發。賽迪斯低著頭看著，不知何時就開始被他冷落的生殖器，頂端已經溢出透明的液體，他伸手急切的套弄它。

「喜歡嗎？」色慾抬起賽迪斯的臉，讓後者看向自己，他輕吻著對方的右眼，那是繼承的證明「我要動了。」

『色慾的這個自帶媚藥的魔法很犯規耶，真讓人嫉妒…』

『哈哈！人類的身體是無法抗拒這個魔法的！』

色慾開始緩慢的抽插，每次都很直接的攻擊賽迪斯的敏感點，隨著抽插的頻率，賽迪斯的呻吟聲開始規律的從嘴中溢出，迴盪在房間裡。

很快的賽迪斯就無法忍耐的射了出來，但還沒有結束，色慾讓他趴在床上，調整好姿勢，再次的深入他的身體，這次變得快速且有力。

「還不夠…」這些不曾體會的熱度交流，加上強而有力的力道撞擊他的內壁，賽迪斯已把的羞恥拋向腦後，開始不顧一切的呻吟，甚至請求色慾給他更多。

淫靡的水聲交織著低沈的嗚咽，持續了好一陣子，賽迪斯百分之百的接受著，快感讓他身體癱軟在貼在床上，失神的他淚水以及口水弄髒自己的床單，喉嚨也開始因為長時間的呻吟沙啞，但他已經無法顧及這些，現在的賽迪斯的感官全都集中在這場性愛中。

在賽迪斯的靈魂幾乎快離開這個身體時，色慾將他整個人翻回正面，然後用力的抱緊他們的繼承人，直接的射進他的體內，這樣的刺激也讓賽迪斯再射了一次。

「好孩子。」色慾在賽迪斯的耳邊輕輕的說著。正當色慾要退出他的陰莖時，賽迪斯瘦長的手環住他。

「一下子就好…」這是一起生活將近五十年的父親與兄長不曾給予他的擁抱，賽迪斯覺得很好笑，可是現實就是如此，這些惡魔給予他的與那些人類給予他的相較之下，是多麽諷刺可笑「好溫暖。」

『我的孩子你想報仇嗎，為了那些辜負你的人們？』沈穩的聲音問著他。

「是的，報仇吧！」這次賽迪斯不再猶豫「父親、哥哥與那個虛偽又可笑的企業…。」

說完賽迪斯沈沈的睡去，這是長久以來他的睡得安穩的一天。

 

 

End.


End file.
